Dejar de pensar
by ishidamon
Summary: ¿En que se puede pensar al tener un mal dìa? no se, ustedes investiguen.


1 TANTO PENSAR  
  
1.1 Por ishidamon  
  
Taatatata, por fin termine mi primer fic, talvez sea un mal momento para entrar en este ámbito, e visto varias notas por ahí y sé de los problemas con los autores nuevos, pero de cualquier forma espero que les guste.  
  
Todos lo personajes, son creación de Toe animation, ojala fueran míos, pero no.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hartó,... estoy hartó, tan hartó que aun no sé como no he matado alguien  
  
¿Por que yo?" * se pregunta mientras su cabeza descansa en su brazo y este sobre sus piernas cruzadas * "siempre yo, todo yo, es agotador, yo no lo pedí. ¿Es tan necesario que yo lo haga? no me gusta, ni siquiera entiendo la mitad de lo que pasa ¿porque me preguntan a mi?.  
  
Es todo tan aburrido, no tengo nada que hacer y tengo que regresar antes de que anochezca." *a su lado un anaranjado digimon duerme a pierna suelta, mientras, él lo observa con melancolía* "Me das envidia y creo que si supieras cuanta, no me dirigirías de nuevo la palabra, suertudo, no tienes problemas ni presiones, en cambio, yo, estoy hasta el cuello de ellos. Hoy en la mañana fue lo mismo de todos los días ¿cómo quieren que yo decida, si apenas estoy en secundaria?, ¿que piense en mi futuro?, no puedo decidir el resto de mi vida en 5 minutos y pensar en una carrera es demasiado. Ya no tengo otro, si tan solo ese idiota no hubiera pasado tan cerca, no lo habría reventado y yo no estaría sentado muriendo de aburrición y pensando en tanta tontería. Condenado parque ¿por qué rayos esta vació?  
  
Quiero dejar de pensar en esto por un minuto o al menos dormir sin despertar por las noches.  
  
¿Para que vine? ¿porque me ofrecí?0 seguro repruebo y más ahora que no llegan, no era necesario que viniera, no me lo pidieron, pero ¿y si en verdad quiere ayudarme?... no, que me va a ayudara con las calificaciones, aun así ¿porque me dio este trabajo? ¿y porque no a llegado como dijo? a ese profesor no le agrado, seguro quiso burlarse de mí, ¡ba! de cualquier manera el sentimiento es mutuo, no puede deletrear su nombre y se queja de mí, ¡no lo aguanto!, ¿que hora es?" * observando el sol ponerse * "Seguro me diría que es hermoso, pero ella no esta aquí, ya ni siquiera me habla.  
  
Desde que le hizo ese pastel hace 6 meses, siempre esta con él y decía ser mi amigo, y yo, no pude decirle nada cuando la vi con ese pastel, baje las manos sin pelear, vaya portador del valor. Soy un idiota, un completo imbecil, me di por vencido por un pastel" - un pastel- * esto lo dice en voz alta, su compañero digimon despierta al oír la palabra *  
  
-¿pastel?¿donde?-  
  
-no, nada olvídalo- contesto- vuelve a dormir  
  
-¿cuanto tiempo mas hay que esperar?-  
  
-nos iremos pronto- se limito a responder de forma seca  
  
*el digimon levanto los hombros con resignación y adopto de nuevo la posición que tenia, hasta hacia poco*  
  
"¡Se supone que debo esperarlos!¿y si me voy? no...no puedo, ellos confían en que yo estaré aquí, pero ni yo confío en mi, ¿como es que confían en mi? siempre echo todo a perder solo hay que ver mis calificaciones, " * piensa en esto mientras se recuesta sobre el pasto * "son desastrosas, pero todos confían en mi ¿porque diablos lo hacen? siempre es lo mismo, yo caigo y ellos me levantan . . . tal vez por eso los estoy esperando, pero no lo merezco todos creen que soy genial, pero no saben nada de mí.  
  
¿Porque rayos le regale los gogles? eran míos y me los dio mi abuelo. Me cae mal, dice que soy su héroe, pero nunca me pone atención, solo cuando esta en problemas y me pide ayuda. Siempre la molesta y el hermano de ese traidor también ¿qué no la pueden dejar en paz?. Y yo la cuido ¿me lo agradece? ¡no!, pero eso se espera de mí, después de todo soy su hermano mayor, pero no puedo estar en todas partes ¿qué hora será?" * observando en el cielo cada vez mas estrellas *. "Que día más horrible, ya tengo 15, hoy . . ." * suspira decepcionado * "hoy fue pero a nadie le importa, ni siquiera a mi familia, además estoy solo, nadie me felicita, si al menos tuviera un balón, pero el estúpido del camión lo dejo como pizza.  
  
El profesor no vino ¡imbécil!, no solo reprobare, también tengo que recoger el material y ver que puedo hacer con él, ¿para qué querían que viniera si nadie iba a venir?. El pelirrojo juro venir a ayudarme, el nunca falta ¿y si le paso algo? jamás llega tarde, ah ¿a ti que te importa? no se molestan por ti ¿qué mas da?" * levantándose, observa el material regado por el suelo, al tiempo que el digimon se incorpora somnoliento * "¿y si dejo todo como esta? al fin y al cabo ya no sirve para nada. Maldito trabajo en equipo, se supone que vendrían, ni él más responsable puso un pie aquí y yo... "  
  
* sus pensamientos se vieron turbados, algo o alguien se acercaba, fue muy tarde para esquivarlo, solo sintió como el objeto redondo golpeaba su cara, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. se levanto con la cara roja y ganas de matar al causante de tal afrenta. sus ojos distinguieron una figura familiar *  
  
-hola- dijo el muchacho -eres tu  
  
-perdón por el pelotazo ¿estas bien? - contesto una muchacha con voz apenada y sosteniendo una raqueta en las manos. A su lado un digimon rosado saludo a su similar con un ademán  
  
-si, si solo tengo que recuperar la vista, me diste en los ojos -dijo  
  
-¿que haces aquí?- pregunto la muchacha- creí que ya abrías terminado el trabajo  
  
-lo hubiera terminado, si "alguien" me hubiera ayudado- aclaro el joven con voz irónica, mientras recogía el material desperdigado por el suelo  
  
- no me mires, yo no pedí el trabajo... ¿y que vas a hacer?  
  
-¿que más? irme a casa y ver si puedo armar algo  
  
-si quieres te acompaño- dijo al tiempo que recogí una cartulina  
  
-"te lo agradecería, pero no quita que tu tampoco lo recordaras y eso que eres mi "mejor" amiga, ¡a! si lo olvide, tu ya no me hablas ¿no?"- se dijo así mismo mientras observaba a la chica de cabello castaño y ojos a la par, recoger una, que otra cosa  
  
"caminando después de un rato llegaron a un edificio departamental, subieron las escaleras y se detuvieron frente a un apartamento, que lucia vacío y oscuro, tras que la puerta fuera abierta por el joven"  
  
-¿gustas pasar Sora?- pregunto el muchacho, mientras se adentraba en su casa y seguido por el digimon  
  
- desde luego, además tenia que hacerte llegar a tiempo- exclamo su  
  
interlocutora, mostrando una enorme sonrisa  
  
*de pronto todo se ilumino y aparecieron de detrás de los muebles varias  
  
personas a las que el muchacho reconoció como los elegidos, exclamando todos al unísono "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TAI". Este ultimo, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían*  
  
-pero, ¿como? ¿porque?- dijo el portador del valor  
  
-fue sencillo cuando nos pusimos dé acuerdo con tu maestro y tus padres, ¿o que ? ¿en verdad pensaste que lo habíamos olvidado?-  
  
aclaro un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos celestes  
  
-pensamos que ya no llegabas, por eso enviamos a Sora y a Biyomon a buscarlos- exclamo otro de lentes, que acomodaba botanas mientras hablaba  
  
-Agumon, ¿ya lo sabias?-  
  
-claro, Tai, por eso intente regresarte, pero no me hiciste caso-  
  
-y perdona por no ayudarte, pero lo del trabajo fue solo un pretexto para distraerte, además el profesor ya te puso calificación aprobatoria- proclamo un tercer joven, de cabellos rojizos  
  
- Izzy, ¿cómo sabes eso?- pregunto incrédulo  
  
-no vas tan mal y el profesor me informo cuando le dije lo de la tu fiesta- aclaro de forma tranquila  
  
-después de todo, no fue tan mal día- se dijo Tai mientras todos lo  
  
felicitaban  
  
NOTA DE AUTORA: ¿les gusto? Que bueno, ¿no les gusto? Pues manden me sugerencias, dudas, recomendaciones, reclamos o comentarios, con los reviws o a ibukisan@hotmail.com. Se me ocurrió cuando estaba preocupada por algunas cosas en la escuela, todos tenemos días malos.  
  
El fin esta medio flojo pero me gusto y así lo deje. Eso es todo por el momento. Adiós. 


End file.
